


Sherwood Sinner

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam and Harry are brothers, Multi, it's robin hood basically, niall is their cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: As you may well know, there is a lot of legends and stories concerning Robin Hood. All different too. Well, this is the true version of that world renown tale. It is the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Josh Devine, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: 1d Back For You Collab Round TWO





	Sherwood Sinner

As you may well know, there is a lot of legends and stories concerning Robin Hood. All different too. Well, this is the true version of that world renown tale. It is the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest.

—————–

It was summertime in England and five boys sat under the apple tree in the palace orchards. They laughed merrily at something that had been said. These five boys were the best of friends and their families were very approving of the friendship.

Two of the boys wore simple silver crowns on their heads showing their status off to the world. They were the princes of England, Liam and Harry. Liam Payne was the eldest of the two brothers and was next in line for the throne once his father was dead. He really was not looking forward to that task, but at the age of seven, he did not think it would happen soon.

Harry Styles was two years younger than his brother, second in line for the throne, and was considered inferior to his brother since he was born out of wedlock. He didn’t wish ill on his father or brother, but he knew he wanted to rule some day. Maybe he could convince Liam to give up his throne. After all, having people bow to your every wish was something that Harry enjoyed.

A third boy wore a shimmering silver cape. The clasp that held it in place was his family’s crest. He was by definition, royalty, but he didn’t live in England. His father was the King’s brother and ruled over the land across the water. They called it Eire, but the English called it Ireland. The boy, whose name was Niall Horan, was cousin of the two princes.

The boy with a darker complexion and even darker hair dressed nicely in bright colours of the royal guards. His father was the Sheriff of Nottingham and a close friend of the King. He had practically lived at the palace all his life and was therefore close to the princes. His name had been changed once his father was put into a position of authority and he now went by Zayn Malik.

The final boy was without doubt the least likely one to be in their group of friends. In fact, their meeting had been a complete accident. His name was Louis Tomlinson and he was the son of a knight and his mistress. The knight had come to the castle to ask something of the king and his son had wandered off while they had been meeting. He had bumped into the two princes and the Sheriff’s son and the rest was history.

-Eight Years Later-

“Liam! Harry! Come along! You must return to your studies.”

Liam sighed heavily. It was always like this now. In his father’s failing health, they had resorted to grooming Harry and him into ruling material. They no longer had time for their two friends and cousin in the blistering heat of summer.

“Come on then, Harry. No need to keep Master Edward waiting. You know how impatient he gets.” Liam stood and stretched his arms and legs before turning around to Zayn, Niall, and Louis. “Sorry, lads. Prince training to attend. In all honesty, I’d rather be out here with you all.”

Harry grinned. “Same. Although, I think Niall should be stuck in that hell with us. He’s going to rule Ireland someday.”

“Eire needs no prince. My father is thinking of restoring the Celtic line there and letting them govern themselves again. Obviously, there would be an English presence, but they could have their land and culture back.” Niall spoke up from his position on the ground. He laid on his back with his arms tucked behind his head letting his unnaturally blond hair fall across his forehead.

“Restore the Celtic line? Has your father gone mad? They’re barbarians. They murder each other and talk to spirits. They wouldn’t be able to govern themselves. They’d turn right back to witchcraft and you and your family would be killed in your sleep.” Harry scoffed. He’d talk to his father about his uncle’s complete disregard later. Now, he had a lesson to get to. “Come, Li. Let’s go.”

The two princes headed back towards the castle and left the other three in silence. Niall sighed heavily. “Sometimes, I worry about Harry. He’s never been to Eire, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
Before anyone else could comment, a booming voice was heard. “Zayn! Get over here. You’re coming with me on my rounds today.”

“That’s my dad. Needs to train me to be the next Sheriff of Nottingham.” He sighed and stood up. He looked down at the two boys. “Looks like it’s just the two of you for the day. Try not to have too much fun without us.” With that, he headed off.

“Why do I have the feeling that our friendship is never going to be the same after today?” Louis sulked from his place against the tree. All of his friends were doing great things and he was just living life.

“It won’t. In fact, this is my last day in Nottingham. I leave for Eire tomorrow and I’m not coming back for a while. At least, that’s what father says.” Niall sat up looking at Louis.

“What? No! You can’t leave me here with them! I’ll go crazy!” Louis pouted and folded his arms against his chest. “Out of all of my friends, Niall, you’re the one I feel closest to.”

“I feel the same way, Louis.” Niall smiled softly in the direction of the boy. “Times are changing though. I have a feeling that something big is coming and I’m not really sure what it all means.”

“We’ll still be friends though. You and I, right? We’ll make it through. We have too.”  
“As long as this tree is here, we’ll be the best of friends.” Niall smiled brightly now.

“Good.” Louis reached down into his boot and withdrew a small dagger. He turned around facing the old apple tree and thrust his dagger in deep. He worked in silence for a moment before pulling back and admiring his handiwork. “What do you think?”

Niall looked over at the carving.

‘LT + NH’

“It’s awfully cheesy and romantic, but I love it nonetheless.”

-Two Years Later-

“As my first officially act as King, I’m appointing my brother, Prince Harry Styles, as Lord of Ireland. He will replace Robert Horan as ruling monarch and from henceforth will be obeyed as such.” Liam smiled warmly at his brother. The coronation ceremony had gone better than expected and all of Nottingham’s subjects had been in attendance.

“Huzzah!” The crowd cheered as Harry knelt down and his simple silver crown was replaced with a huge golden one.  
Niall watched in sadness as his worst fears were realised. Something big was coming, but he couldn’t tell Liam. He couldn’t tell Zayn, the new Sheriff of Nottingham. He sure as hell couldn’t tell Harry. Where was Louis when you needed him?

—————

In the year that followed, Liam married a princess from France by the name of Sophia. Before she was able to conceive though, Liam declared that he was given a mission from the Lord and needed to set off immediately. He enlisted every knight in his kingdom to join him on his noble quest.

Louis, having nothing left since his friends had drifted apart and his father had died, begged Liam to let him accompany him. Liam accepted and personally saw to it that Louis was trained to fight and was ready for the long journey ahead of them.

Harry was called back to rule in Liam’s absence. He was referred to as Prince Harry of England again and he left his most trusted knight on the throne back in Ireland. He was glad to be home and in the throne that should have been his. He’d find a way to make it his.

Zayn patrolled Nottingham as if nothing had changed. For him, it hadn’t. He did exactly as his dad had done and listened to the ruling crown. He was so excited to hear that Harry was coming back though. He had missed the curly haired prince so much.

Niall had finished his schooling in London and had planned on heading back home to Eire when he heard about Liam’s quest. He decided to return to Nottingham instead to keep an eye on Harry. He still couldn’t trust him entirely. He arrived two days after Liam and his troupe had left.

-Six Months After Liam’s Leave-

Harry grew restless. Ruling was no fun if no one took you seriously. They referred to him as Little Prince and paid no attention to his laws. He needed to find a way to seize ultimate power. He didn’t drug his brother and coerce him into seeing a vision from God to stay a lowly prince. He conspired with Zayn on the perfect plan.

He wrote a letter addressed to himself from a knight of high standing that had left with Liam. In the letter, he wrote of a great battle between Liam’s forces and the Muslims in Jerusalem. He killed his brother in the letter and wrote than the King’s last dying wish was that the force finish with the Lord’s quest.

The letter would make it official. Liam would be dead and Harry would be crowned King for good. Then he’d make everyone pay. He’d make them pay.

-Two years after Liam’s Leave-

Louis trudged through the streets that looked so foreign to him. The town looked run down. The people looked far worse. It was silent. Where was the laughter of children running through the roads? Where was the sound of music as the young maidens danced?

He was confused, but slowly made his way towards his home. It was covered over in vines and the door stuck in the frame, but it was still home. He changed out of his blood stained tunic and armor and headed back into town.

The blacksmith smiled sadly as he passed. Louis stopped in his tracks. He knew that face. It used to be so jovial and those eyes used to shine bright blue.

“Lord Horan?” He whispered.

“Louis. It’s so good to see you again, boy.” The man sat down in the doorway of his shop.

“What happened? Why are you working as a blacksmith? What happened to the town? Where is Zayn? How could Harry let this happen? What ever happened to Niall?” Louis couldn’t help the questions. He was so confused as to how his home had changed so quickly.

“It’s a long story, but the short of it is that once we heard that Liam had been killed in battle, Harry was crowned King and went crazy. Taxes this, taxes that. All that boy cares about anymore is taxes and his money. Zayn just continued like nothing was wrong. He collects the taxes and stays with Harry up in the castle. Niall… He lives in the castle too.”

Louis was in shock. Niall lived so near to the evil and let it continue? That didn’t sound like the boy he knew. Time had changed everything, even his best friend.

“I promise, Lord Horan, I will set everything straight. I can tell you that King Liam is very much alive and is on his way home now. He is about a month’s journey from here. I will speak with Harry tomorrow and everything will be set straight.”

—————

The castle doors swung open and Louis stormed inside. “Harry! Harry, where are you?!”

Zayn appeared from the entrance to the throne room. “Louis? You’re back!” A huge grin took hold of the Sheriff’s face.

“Where is he? We need to talk.” Louis’ brows furrowed together in anger.

“Now’s not really a good time. He’s… Busy.”

Without waiting for anything else, Louis stormed past Zayn into the throne room and froze. There was Harry, sitting on the throne, and next to him in the seat that the queen usually sat in was Niall.

The blond boy looked so different. There was no light in his eyes and his mouth was set in worried line instead of his usual happy smile. His hair also was no longer blond. It had become a deep brown colour, much like his father’s was when he had been prince and younger man. Louis let his eyes rake over the boy and take in his appearance. On top of his head sat a huge silver crown that sat atop of Sophia’s hair the last time he stood in the room.

Blue eyes met grey and a spark ignited. “Louis? Louis, is that really…” Niall rose from his seat and started to make his way down to his friend. The guards stopped him however and forced him back to his chair.

Harry smiled smugly. “Louis! It’s so wonderful to have you back!”

Louis’ eyes left Niall and snapped over to the younger man. “What have you done to him? What have you done to the village? What have you done to Lord Horan?” A flash of pain flitted across Niall’s face. “What have you done, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, never leaving Louis’ form. “Eleanor,” he called and a servant girl walked in from the side door. “I think that Niall needs to retire to his chambers. Take him.”

The girl bowed slightly before leading Niall from the room.

“You’ve changed, Harry. I promise you this. I will avenge Lord Horan and the village. I will murder you and make you suffer for whatever you’ve done to Niall. I vow on my father’s honour.” He turned and headed from the throne room. “Long live King Liam!”

——————

Louis rested the top of the arrow between his index and middle finger and held the arrowhead in place. The string of his bow was pulled and ready to be fired as he searched for the noise that caused the bushes around him to rustle. He could hear the shouts of the palace guards as they ran through the woods. He could hear the distinct voice of the Sheriff yelling at his men to catch the fugitive.

His heart picked up speed as the bushes ceased moving and the sounds of shouting stopped. He didn't move for fear of being found. The forest was quiet once again. The only sounds being the birds twittering above and the occasional land animal traipsing by.

He heard Zayn once again yelling at the men, but this time it was a retreat that was ordered. He let out a quiet sigh of relief at making it through another day as an outlaw. After that fateful day three weeks ago where Louis had threatened the king, the entire palace guard had been looking for him. He had been trained in the town and palace though and he knew every twist and turn of the village. He had managed to sneak many a time into the royal treasure room and snag as much gold as he could before sneaking back out and distributing the loot to the citizens.

He honestly could care less about seeing the smile on their faces or the many blessings they asked God to bestow upon him. He only gave them the gold because he needed them on his side. He needed them to protect him when the guards got to close. It wasn't about making the people happy, it was about saving Niall and destroying Harry.  
He was snapped from his reminiscing by the bushes once again rustling to his left. He swung around and aimed the arrow for the heart of the shrub and called quietly, "Show yourself and possibly live to fight another day."

A chuckling was the only response. Soon enough, a head of brown floppy hair, blue eyes, and a smile so bright that Louis nearly squinted his eyes, popped up from the green foliage. "Don't worry, Lou. It's only me."

"I swear to God, Devine. I'm going to accidentally shoot you one day and then you won't be so happy go lucky." Louis mumbled as he relaxed the string on his bow and put his arrow back into the quiver that rested on his back.

"Well, if you're just going to complain about me then I won't tell you the information I gathered." The boy's eyes were smiling and filled with laughter as he took in the face of his friend.

"Just tell me. What did he say?"

"He said he'd meet you tonight in the apple orchard by the tree. I asked him which tree, but he responded that you would know which tree he meant. He also wanted me to give you a hug, but you know I don't do that touchy feel-y stuff." Josh sat down with his back against a tree and relaxed slightly. He was still on edge from almost being caught sneaking out of the Lord's chamber window.

"Thank you, Joshua. I'm sorry that you had to risk your neck for this, but I can't be seen or I'll be hanged on the spot. At least you can make the excuse that I'm forcing you to work for me." Louis stretched his body before sinking down next to his partner in crime.

"My name is Josh. Joshua was my father and I'm not worthy of bearing his name." Josh shot at the boy.

Josh's father had joined King Liam on the crusades as well and had in fact been one of Louis' close companions until that fateful day where he fell in battle. Louis had cried for many nights because he now felt alone in this great big mass of soldiers. After speaking with Harry, he had gone straight to Devine Hall and had spoken to the wife and son of the death of their loved one.

Josh, hearing that his father was dead and that King Liam was alive, grew angry that Prince Harry sat up in his castle slowly killing his subjects and making up lies to disgrace the fallen but alive King and the many men who had embarked on the long journey with him. He begged Louis to let him help in the overthrow of the tyrant. Louis, who needed all the help he could find, hesitantly agreed and sharpened Josh's fighting skills.

"You are worthy, Josh. I know that your father would be proud of you if he knew what you were doing today."

——————

Night quickly fell as Louis dashed through the streets of the village. He ducked behind buildings and blended in with the shadows as guards patrolled the roads. He had almost been seen many times, but was able to make himself look like a mere beggar wandering the streets looking for a kind soul.

Finally making it to the royal grounds, he quickly scaled the wall and dropped into the garden undetected. He broke into a full out run before making it to the tree that Niall spoke of earlier.

He saw the carving from many years ago still clear as day against the otherwise unmarred tree. He let his fingers run gently across the scars and felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The blond boy was the only reason that Louis had made it through the horrible crusade that Liam had felt the need to go on. Every time that Louis had almost given up, he thought of that radiant smile and light blue eyes that made the oceans jealous. He thought of the sun and how it paled in comparison to the light that radiated from the happy Irish lad. He thought about the way the boy's body arc-

The sound of a twig snapping nearby jolted Louis into the present and he rapidly climbed the branches of the tree and hid himself in the leaves. He tried to peer through the wall of green, but it was unclear who the figure now standing underneath his hiding spot was.

He was certain it was a guard until he heard the familiar twittering that he himself used to call for Niall at the lad's window. Carefully, he descended and jumped down and landed behind the boy.

Niall whirled around and locked eyes with his best mate of twelve years. "Louis." He whispered.

"Niall." He rushed forward and grabbed the younger male and wrapped him in his arms.

"It's been far too long since we last saw each other." Niall mumbled into the shoulder of the rogue's tunic.

Louis laughed lightly. "It's only been three days. Surely you can go longer without seeing me."

Niall shook his head and pouted. "I died the day I returned to England and heard that you had departed with Liam. I never even got to say goodbye."

"I'm here now though and that's all that matters." The two stood in silence for a while and basked in the embrace of the other while they were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Louis, I can't be much longer. Harry is already suspicious as to why I am leaving him to dine alone with Zayn, but I had to see you. Also, I'm here to warn you. Harry is planning to burn all of Sherwood Forest in hopes to kill you in the fire. He knows that you and the rebel villagers are hiding there, but it's such a massive bit of land that they can never find you. He plans to burn it to the ground in two days time. He has already sent riders out to cover the perimeter of the trees in case you all should try and run."

Louis squeezed Niall tighter to him at the thought of losing him. If Louis died, then Niall would follow, of that the brunette was sure. Niall had already promised to take his own life if the outlaw was ever to be killed.

“Take me with you, Lou. Take me far from here and let us live together away from Harry and his tyrannical ways. Please, Louis. I can't live another day without you."

Louis sighed in sadness. "I can't, Niall. I have to stay and fight. Liam will return in a week's time and then everything will be righted. We can live in happiness then, but I will not abandon Joshua and the men. If I were to leave and they were to be caught, I would never forgive myself." He pulled back and tilted Niall's chin so that they were now looking at each other. "I need you to be strong. I need you to stay with Harry for only a week longer. Please, Niall. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

Niall could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. He closed his eyes in an attempt to hold them back, but it only seemed to push them out and down his face. He tried to turn from Louis so the boy couldn't see his weakness, but the older male held tightly to his jaw.  
"I love you."

Louis pressed his lips to the brunet’s and could feel the tears against his cheeks. He pulled back and began kissing away the tears as they left the boy's eyes. "I have to go. I've already been here too long."

Niall nodded softly. He knew it couldn't last. He'd always have his dreams though. "Goodbye, Louis. Shall we see each other soon?"

"As soon as possible, my darling." With that, Louis quickly kissed him again and took off in the shadows.

Niall watched as his rogue slipped into darkness. He turned quickly and started inside when he heard footsteps to his left.

"You lying bastard. You've been helping him." Harry's voice carried across the courtyard and to Niall's ears.

"Harry. I thought- I thought you were with Zayn." Niall tried to ignore the guards that were now coming towards him.

"I was. Then I came to see what was troubling you and I find you with that traitor!" Harry was now in front of him and his green eyes glowed with an anger that Niall had never witnessed before.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- I just- Harry, please." Niall begged.

Harry's hand rose high in the high before coming down and making contact with Niall's face. A short gasp is all that Niall could manage.

"Take him to his room and bind him. You are not permitted to leave until I come for you."

The guards grabbed him roughly by the arms and dragged him away.

Harry stood in the courtyard. If it was Niall that Louis wanted, then it was Niall that Harry would destroy.

——————

Zayn stood outside of Niall’s chambers and listened as his friend sobbed loudly. He wanted to go inside and comfort the blond, but he knew that Harry would have his head if he so much as spoke to the traitor.

That was Zayn’s problem. He would do anything that Harry asked of him, no matter the consequences. Every time the lad turned his glowing green eyes on the dark haired man, Zayn would feel his heart clench and his resolve melt away as if it were never there to begin with.

He was no fool. He knew what this meant.

He knew that Harry had bewitching powers and was using them over Zayn to ensure that he got whatever he wanted. That didn’t explain why he felt anger boil up inside of him whenever Harry would speak to a maiden or watch as a new woman left the royal chambers every morning.

When another voice from inside caught his attention, he snapped from his thoughts and listened.

——————

“Niall? Oh god. My dear sweet, Niall. What have they done?” Eleanor Calder, Niall’s lady in waiting, dashed from where she had been pushed away to when the guards barreled through the door with the Lord in tow. She reached up to untie the ropes that bound him before he tried to stop her.

“Eleanor, please don’t. You’ll only serve to make Harry even more angry than he is.” He pleaded with her and watched as she paid no heed to his warning. “El… He knows. He caught me with him. He caught me with Louis.”

Eleanor stopped and stared up at the Irish boy. “And Louis? Was he captured?”

“No. Thank god for that. Harry could have easily taken him down though. He’s planning something. I don’t know what, but it’s got to be bigger than burning down Sherwood forest.”

“You did warn Louis of that? Please tell me you warned him of that. Tell me that him and Joshua will get out safely.” Her eyes glistened with tears at the thought of the men being unable to escape.

Niall smiled softly. “Don’t worry. Joshua and he will be safe. I told him that in two days time that the forest would burn.”

“Bless you, Niall. I promise that once Liam has returned and righted all of Harry’s wrongs that I will marry and name my first son after you.” She smiled brightly and cuddled up to his side.

He smirked. “Niall Devine… It has a nice ring to it.” He could feel her face flushing against his side.

“Whatever gives you the impression that I would marry the Devine boy?”

“Be honest, El. I know you fancy him. I see the way you two stare at each other when he comes to ask if I can see Lou. You stare at him the way Louis stared at me all those years ago under the apple tree.”

She only hid her face further in his sides. “Well, it looks like we shall both be marrying outlaws then.”

The two laughed, their dark situation forgotten for awhile. They lay there, listening to the night guards shouting orders to scour the perimeter and to set up watches on the wall. They knew that their outlaws would not be returning for awhile.

——————

“Zayn!” Harry bellowed from his study.

Within minutes, the Sheriff stood before him panting while trying to catch his breath.  
“Yes, sire?”

“Are your guards in place?”

“The last of them are heading to their positions, my lord.”

“Good. Now we must think of a way to lure Louis out of hiding.”

“I thought we were burning the forest.”

“We are, but he knows about it and to ensure that he knows not of our discovery of Niall’s treachery we shall burn it as planned.” Harry pursed his lips and thought. “You knew him better than I, Zayn. What is one thing at Louis cannot bare to see happen?”

“Obviously he can’t bare to see anything happen to Niall. He was the same when when we were but children.”

“Brilliant. Fetch Master Sheeran from his cell. Command him to compose a notice of public hanging in the center square for Niall’s traitorous acts. We shall post them in three days. He will come and try to save his love.”

Zayn gulped nervously and the evil glint in Harry’s eyes. Nevertheless, he bowed and did as he was commended. “Anything else, your Majesty?”

“I believe it’s time to take care of the traitor.” Harry stood from his desk and threw his robe onto the giant chair behind him. He headed for the door before turning to look at Zayn once more. “Have Lady Lloyd waiting in my chambers. Tell her wear little in the way of layers.”

With that, he left the study and Zayn alone to ponder the feeling of bile rising up inside him.

——————

Harry opened the doors to Niall’s chambers and stared at the boy. His hands were still bound and Harry wondered if he should have had the guards tie his feet together, but thought better of it once he realised how difficult the punishment would be if that had been the case.

He shut the door quietly and walked to the side of the bed and sneered at the sight of the servant girl curled up against Niall and they both were asleep. The two had grown incredibly close to one another and Harry was disgusted that Niall would even allow the girl to touch him. He threaded his finger’s through her hair before pulling on the locks as hard as he could and dragging her from the bed.

Her screams were loud and shrill and Harry slapped her across the face to quiet her. “If you don’t shut your mouth this instant, I will throng you.”

“Harry, please! She has done nothing wrong. Let her be.” Niall’s voice was filled with fear as he watched his cousin throw the girl to the ground.

“Away with you!”

Eleanor scuttled back into her small servant chambers in Niall’s room and shut the door quickly.

“Was that really necessary? She is already terrified of you-”

“As she should be. You obviously have no fear. That or you can’t control your tongue.” Harry rounded on the blond and stared venomously.

Niall didn’t answer. He merely dropped his gaze to the covers of his bed in defeat.

“That’s what I thought.” Harry smirked as he moved and sat on the bed next to the boy. “Now, Niall. You know that you have committed a great crime against the crown and you must be dealt with.”

Niall shut his eyes. He knew that Harry was only trying to mess with him as he did with all the other victims.

“You shall be hanged in three days time, but I also need to break you before then so that, in turn, I can break Louis.” Harry ran his fingers through the soft brown locks as if to comfort the boy. “I love you dearly, Niall. You will always be my favourite cousin.”

Niall’s brow furrowed in confusion before his head was jerked upward and Harry’s lips were pressed against his in a bruising force. He struggled against Harry’s hold on him, but it was moot. With his hands bound, he was unable grab a hold and push him away.

Harry pulled back slowly, Niall’s bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he nipped at the flesh there. Letting the boy go completely, he pushed him backwards into the mattress and crawled over Niall and successfully straddled him and pinned his hips to the bed.

He leaned down and began nibbling at Niall’s earlobe and grinding his pelvis into him. “Have you dreamed of Louis doing this to you? Have you dreamed of him climbing through your window and making love to you with the moon as your only source of light?” He licked at the shell of Niall’s ear. “Tell me. Tell me how much you’re dying to have Louis do this exact thing to you.”

Niall’s body betrayed him and began reacting to the warm weight on top of him and the words that were whispered into his ear. Tears leaked from his eyes as his brain screamed for his body to stop. This wasn’t Louis. This wasn’t his love. This wasn’t right.

Harry soon grew tired of this and sat up and began undressing Niall and himself. Once he had successfully gotten Niall’s trousers off and his shirt pushed off of him as best he could, he smirked at the sight of Niall below him. The boy’s eyes were shut tightly and sobs were being ripped from his throat as Harry continued. He leaned down once more and pressed his lips to Niall’s. “I wonder if Louis would want you if he knew that you had been damaged in such ways.”

Niall let out a scream as Harry thrust into him and the pain flared across his entire body.

——————

“What does she look like, Josh?” Louis smiled as he leaned back against an oak across from Josh in the small clearing. A small fire was burning in the center of the clearing and a few men still milled about before wandering off to find their rucksacs so they could sleep.

Josh smiled goofy like into the flames. “She has the most beautiful dark brown hair with the slightest hints of a lighter brown mixed in and it cascades down her shoulders and back in waves. Her eyes are the most alluring pools of brown and I get lost in them every time she looks at me. Her voice is melodious and soft and is like listening to angels sing. She is perfection and she doesn’t even know it.”

Louis chuckled. “Sounds like you’re in love, mate.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’ll never see me as more than Louis Tomlinson’s messenger boy.” Josh scoffed.

“I’m sure she thinks you’re wonderful. You have this knack for making people like you. It might be your bright eyed sense of adventure or your willingness to never give up, but people are attracted to you. Just hope you never lose that.”

Josh smiled softly. “Tell me of Niall? All the times I’ve been in his chambers and I’ve yet to even lay eyes on him.”

Louis laughed. “He is a shy boy unless he knows you well. His hair was spun of the whitest gold back when we were children, but now it is rich brown colour that makes me thinks of the caramelised treats we used to swipe from the kitchens. It is as soft as the silk robes that the royals wear. His eyes are like a clear blue sky and they shimmer in the light of the afternoon sun. He is far paler than any boy I’ve met, but that is because he was raised beyond the Irish Sea in the land of Eire. His voice is soft and gentle like a calm ocean, but his accent is harsh like the waves that are created on a still lake. His laugh, god his laugh, is louder than church bells and just as beautiful. His smile is as bright as the sun and can cheer up any soul.”

Louis smiled fondly and laughed again. “I remember when he was able to charm his way out of trouble for stealing the sacramental wine. Friar Cowell was beside himself in anger when he learned that Zayn, Liam, Harry, Niall, and I had stolen it. We all got a day in the stocks for committing heresy. Niall though, he was able to smile his way out of the punishment.”

It grew quiet as Louis’ smile faded. “That was the last time the five of us were together before the King’s death and our lives were thrown into turmoil.”

Josh stared at the ground. Times had changed and not for the better.

——————

Harry smiled as he pulled up his trousers and slipped his shirt on. Louis would never want to speak to Niall, let alone touch him after everything that Harry had done to the boy. He leaned down and placed one last kiss on the terrified boy’s forehead. “Night, Niall. I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, he left Niall’s chambers and headed towards his own. Zayn was standing guard at his doors when he arrived.

“Your Highness.” Zayn gave a small bow.

“Zayn, I do believe that Niall has learned his lesson. I won’t expect him to be leaving his room till his hanging, but at least he has learned his lesson.” Harry placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “Maybe you should rest. Have another stand guard tonight. If need be, call up the servant Perrie and have a go with her.”

Zayn shuddered. “I’ll be fine, Harry. I’ll have another come and take my place though. I do feel a little ill. Sleep will do me some good.”

Harry smiled. “Good. Then I shall leave you and entertain Lady Lloyd. Good night.” He leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Zayn’s cheek before heading into his quarter’s and yelling loudly at the woman inside.

Zayn sighed heavily and tried to ignore the feeling of his insides clenching.

——————

Eleanor awoke to the sound of her charge sobbing hysterically in his room. She knew immediately that Harry had done something terrible. Contrary to popular belief, Niall was quite strong and the fact that Harry had reduced to him to this mess that Eleanor was hearing terrified her immensely.

She opened the door from her chambers slowly and peered at the bed where she could she see the lump of a boy wrapped up in blood stained cloth that covered his bed. She ran to him and checked him for the source of his injury, but he shied away from her touch and his sobs only grew in volume as she touched him.

“Niall? Niall! It’s me. It’s Eleanor. Come on, love. It’s just me. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Slowly, Niall loosened his grip on the sheets and he relaxed every muscle in his body and just sort of slumped onto his bed. Eleanor pulled back the sheets that covered him and took a quick intake of breath at the sight.

Blood ran down his legs and was dried in the most uncomfortable places. His chest was covered in red nail and teeth marks and there was severe bruising around his hips and on the flesh of his neck. There was deep bags under his eyes and his bottom lip was split down the middle.

Eleanor felt a little queasy and stumbled back from the sight of Niall lying there broken. “I’ll… I’ll be back. I need to get hot water and draw a bath for you.”

With that, her eyes filled with tears as she ran from his chambers and into the halls hoping against hope that Josh or Louis would sneak into the castle that day.

——————

Josh tossed in his sleep. It was the one thing that Louis couldn’t stand about the lad. It was still extremely early, the sun barely above the tree line, but Louis knew that the men had best get moving soon if they were to evacuate the forest before Harry was to burn it to the ground. He sighed and turned back to Josh and threw a cup at the boy’s head.

“Ow!” Josh bolted straight up and rubbed at the sore spot on his head and glared at the blue eyed man. “Was there a reason why you decided to be a tosser this early in the morning?”

“We have to get moving. It’s not safe here any longer.” Louis said as he tugged on his trousers and slipped his shirt over his head. “We can head to my mother’s house on the outskirts of Nottingham. We can hide there for now.”

“What about the men?” Josh asked as he dressed himself.

Louis sighed and leaned against the tree and ate a small bit of bread from his rucksack. “They can head home. Liam will be home in five days time and we cannot hope to amount an attack in such little time. Harry can’t do more damage than burning down the forest. You and I will have to hide. Our faces are on the wanted posters, and even though the people will not turn us in, guards patrol the streets constantly.”

Josh nodded. It was going to be a long five days.

——————

Eleanor helped Niall from his bed and basically carried the boy into his wash room and lifted him into the warm water. He hissed in pain as the liquid touched his battered body, but Eleanor knows that this is what his body needs. She grabs a cloth from the stand by the wash bin, and dips the material in the water and begins to scrub at the marks and dried blood on her charge’s chest.

“Eleanor, please. It hurts too much.” Niall whimpered.

Eleanor held back her tears. “I must, Niall. This needs to be done. I know that it’s unpleasant and hurts, but I have to do this.”

Niall merely whines at every touch of the cloth and watches as the clear water turns a dark pink around him.

——————

After making it to Louis’ mother’s house, Josh expresses his want to see Eleanor. He had seen the increase of guards in the streets and hoped that meant the castle was relatively empty. He begged Louis to let him venture to see his maiden, but Louis protested.

“It’s not safe, Josh. They saw the men emerging from the trees and they’re waiting for us to leave as well. Being that close to the evil is suicide for us.”

Josh huffed as he stood in the entranceway of Johanna’s sitting room and watched Louis play with his five sisters. He wonders if this is what Louis’ life was like before everything started. Did Louis just tug on his sister’s braids and give them horse rides? Did he ever bring the boys here? Did the source of Nottingham’s misery ever stand in this very doorway?

He sighed and headed into the kitchen where Johanna stood over a pot of stew. She looked up at him as he entered. “Hello, darling. Are you fitting in wonderfully here?”

“Of course. I couldn’t thank you enough for your hospitality.” He tried to smile.

She smiled knowingly. “You don’t wish to be here though. You wish to be with the maiden that has stolen your heart.”

“How did you-”

“I had the same look when I met Louis’ father.” She had this far away look and Josh felt as if he were intruding on a private moment.

“Should I go to her?” He asked quietly.

Johanna bit her lip. “Do whatever you feel is right.”

——————

Eleanor had Niall dressed in fresh clothing and sitting in a chair across the room as she stripped his bed of the stained linens and went to fetch fresh ones. She had almost finished with the task when a familiar bird called at her window.

She ran to the balcony to see Josh hiding in the shadows beneath. “Climb quickly. The guards know about you and Louis.”

She went back and finished freshening up the bed. She turned around and Josh was behind her. She blushed at his proximity and smiled softly up at him. “It’s good to see you again, Joshua.”

His brows furrowed. “Please stop calling me that. I am not worthy of wearing my father’s name.”

She raised her hand to rest against his cheek. “You are more deserving of that name than you will ever know.”

He diverted his eyes and saw Niall slumped in his seat. “Niall?”

Eleanor, who had forgotten all about her charge, snapped to attention and walked to the weakened royal. “Harry punished him. He found them, Josh. He saw them in the orchards. It was horrible.”

Josh made his way over and squatted down in front of the boy. “Is he injured badly?”

“There was blood everywhere. I’ve never seen him so hollow before.”

Josh picked the boy up and carried him to his freshly made bed and laid him gently down. The boy’s eyes were closed and his face was mottled with small bruises. His heart went out to the boy he had only ever heard of in stories. How could someone harm the small angel in front of him?

——————

Harry and Zayn walked through the castle’s corridors. Zayn listened as Harry describe the punishment that their friend had endured.

“And then I finished with him and left him there. Louis will be so distraught and repulsed by him. I won’t ever have to worry about my cousin stepping out of line again.” Harry finished.

“Are you sure that was necessary? He was only-”

“Whose side are you on, Zayn? Mine or the rebels?” Harry hissed at the darker man.

Zayn hung his head as they reached Niall’s door. “Yours, Harry. I’ve always been there for you whenever you’ve needed me.”

Harry smiled softly. “And I thank you for that. I wish you knew how much you mean to me.”

Zayn’s heart picked up speed as he stared into Harry’s eyes. The green orbs were sparkling in the sunlight that streamed through the giant window across the way from them.

“Come on then. Let’s make sure he is still alive. He has yet to call for food so that worries me greatly.” Harry laughed as he pushed open the door to Niall’s chamber.

“Josh! Run!”

Zayn quickly turned and saw the rogue dashing towards the balcony. He ran into the room, shoving the servant girl out of the way as he grabbed the back of the outlaw’s shirt.

Harry was yelling at the poor maiden and stood towering over her. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched in horror as Harry advance towards her. He raised his hand and slapped her harshly across the face.

“Eleanor! Don’t you dare touch her, you lying bastard!”

Zayn quickly clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth as Harry turned towards them. “Lying bastard? Is this how you address your King? You are wanted for high treason against the crown! Take him the dungeon. Throw him into the darkest cell where no one will remember that he is there. Get him out of my sight.” Harry roared.

Zayn bowed as best as he could and walked the struggling boy out as fast as he could. He didn’t want to be around when the maiden was chastised.

Harry turned back to the girl on the floor and watched as she cried and watched the boy be dragged from the room. “What is your name, wench?”

She turned her gaze back to him. “Eleanor Calder, your Majesty.”

“What was he doing in Niall’s quarters? Why hadn’t you called for the guards?”

“He was here to deliver a message to Niall from Louis. I didn’t think that-”

Harry cut her off with another slap to the face. “Get out of my sight.”

Once she was gone, he turned back to see Niall asleep on the bed. Walking next to the bed, he ran a finger down the side of Niall’s face. “I’m sorry for all the damage I did. I just need to break him and you were the only thing I had.” He whispered.

——————

Louis laughed as Daisy managed to spill her stew down the front of her frock. The others laughed as well and Louis noticed a distinct voice missing from the dinner chatter. “Where’s Josh?”

“I told him to go and see his maiden. He wasn’t going to enjoy himself until he had at least seen her.” Johanna said offhandedly.

“What?” Louis jumped from his seat, tipping his bowl down the front of Daisy’s frock and mixing with the mess she was currently trying to clean. “Do you realise the danger you put him in? He’s gone to the castle! He’s gone to see Eleanor.”

“Louis, I’m so sorry. He didn’t tell me who she was.”

Louis left the room in a hurry and grabbed his quiver and bow. “I’m going to find him.”

“Lou! You’ll be spotted!” Charlotte yelled from her spot.

“You have any ideas for a disguise?” He snapped at his sister.

A small smirk appeared on her face. “Actually, I do.”

——————

“Harry,” Zayn sighed as he watched the boy fall into the oversized chair in the study. “We can’t hang Niall. We still need him around.”

“I know that, but what choice do we have?” Harry dropped his head in his hands. He didn’t want to have to kill his cousin, but there was no other way to ensure that Louis would be theirs. “Besides, if everything goes according to plan, Niall will be saved by Louis and he’ll be safe.”

“That’s a huge if. What about a diversion? Something!” Zayn pleaded. He couldn’t live knowing that he would be the one to pull the lever and send Niall plummeting to his death.

Harry groaned. A diversion? Louis would see through that… If only Niall had a twin or something… Wait. “That’s it!”

Zayn stared at him.

“We only make him think it’s Niall. Sheeran has already made the execution proclamations, yes? Then he is no longer needed.” Harry grinned.  
Zayn furrowed his brow in confusion. What did Sheeran have to do- Oh! “You mean dress Sheeran in Niall’s clothing and lead him to the gallows instead?”

“That way if something does go wrong, we still have Niall safe and sound up in his chambers.” Harry laughed gleefully. Everything was going according to plan.

Today the forest would burn, tomorrow the proclamation of Niall’s hanging would be made, and two days from now Louis would be his.

——————

“Honestly, Charlotte. You couldn’t have picked a better colour or something?” Louis groaned as his sister finished lacing up the corset in the back of the dress. He didn’t understand how women willingly put themselves through all of this torture every day.

The sleeves reached down to the floor, but the front of the arms were cut so the hands were able to be used properly, the train of the dress stretched for a few feet before stopping, and damn this corset was tight as hell! He could barely breath!

“Stop your whining. At least you have the effeminate figure to pull this off. Besides, I think this red suits you quite nicely.”

Charlotte giggled as she tied the last little bit of string into a bow and let the excess flow down the back of her brother’s skirt. She stood back to admire her work. “Well without a chest, you sure won’t be turning heads, but you look well enough to fool the guards. Just wish your hair were longer.”

As if on cue, Felicite ran into the room with her head covered and her hands behind her back. “I figured you’d be saying that. I asked mother to help me since my hair is the same shade as Louis’, but…” She showed her hands which held her hair which had been sheared off. “I figured that we could somehow attach it or hold it in place.”

Charlotte stared at the hair in her sister’s hands before giving her a look of awe. “But… Your hair-”

“It’ll grow back. Besides, what’s a few missing hairs when my brother is trying to save England?”

Louis could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he looked over at his sister. He brought his hands up to rest on her shawl. “Can I see?”

She smiled and began unwrapping the cloth from her head.

His breath hitched as he took in the sight of his sister’s cropped close hair and the tears flowed freely. “Thank you, Fizzy. I love you dearly.”

She shrugged. “Not as much as you love Niall, but I guess being second best is okay.”

He chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a calming breath. “Alright. Make me pretty, girls.”

——————

“May I help you my dear?” Friar Cowell asked as a young maiden stood at the entrance of the church.

“Friar, it’s me… Louis.” Louis, or Louise as Charlotte had fondly called him, whispered as he looked towards the approaching guards.

Cowell’s eyes widened and he coughed to cover his shock. “Come in my child. God welcomes everyone.” He stepped aside and watched as Louis moved gracefully into the narthex of the church. He quickly shut the door and turned to face the boy. “What in the name of all that is good are you wearing?”

Louis huffed. “I needed a disguise. I couldn’t bloody go around in my normal attire could I?”

Cowell glared. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use such language in the house of God. You are standing on sacred ground and yet you speak as if you were in a tavern.”

“Sorry, Friar. I’m just… I don’t even know. I’m confused and worried and… I just need King Liam to speed up his journey.” He went to run a hand through his hair before realising that he couldn’t touch it.

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. If the guards come and discover you, you can claim sanctuary from the law. Although, that means you are bound then to a life of servitude to the church.” He chuckled at the thought of Louis having to be under the strict laws of the church.

Apparently Louis thought is was funny as well because he too laughed at the thought. “Trust me, Friar. I have done and seen so many unrighteous things in the last few years that not even God himself would forgive me.”

“You speak of things of which you do not know. Come, let us talk about these wrongdoings and then you may beg for God’s mercy and grace.”

——————

Josh slumped against the wall of his cell and struggled to breathe. He thought for certain that Harry would have him executed on the spot, but the fake king seemed to have different plans for him. When the Sheriff had suggested killing him and dragging his body through the streets as a warning to the others, Harry quickly turned down the idea.

“Have Sheeran make corrections to the proclamations of Niall’s execution. Tell him that a certain Eleanor Calder should be added to the treason list. She will hang with her charge in two days time.”

Harry's cruel voice rang through Josh’s mind. He had been whipped and flogged within an inch of his life and then thrown into the dampest, darkest cell that the castle had, but his thoughts remained with Eleanor.

A creaking of a door and the glow of a lantern caused him to slowly look up at the intruder. His heart quickened as he recognised the silhouette of his lady. “Eleanor.”

“Joshua!” She ran to his cell door and pulled the keys from her waistband. Turning the lock, she yanked open the door and threw herself onto his form. “I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t want any of this to happen. I should never have fallen in love with you.”

“Darling, even if you hadn’t I would have still fallen for your wit and charm. Either way, I would have climbed the castle walls to see you. The only difference this way is that now you are going to be harmed because of me and I truly am sorry.”

Eleanor cried into his ripped and bloody shirt. “I care not for my life. I only wish that you will be safe and that you will make it through.”

Josh leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly. “I love you. Never forget that.”

Eleanor cast her gaze downwards shyly and bit at her lip. “Josh… I want you. I need to at least feel your hands on me once before I am to die.” She ran her fingers over the material that was barely hanging on his battered frame.

Josh’s breath hitched as her fingers moved under the material and ghosted across his frozen skin. “Eleanor, don’t tempt me.”

“I do not wish to tempt you. Only to give myself to you.”

——————

Harry sat in his throne and listened as his men reported that the forest had been burned and that anyone inside was incinerated.

“… There was no way to escape since we had men guarding every part of the perimeter. The rebels have been burned out.”

Harry sighed. “I am happy to know that you followed your orders. I hate to inform you though that you failed. Tomlinson and his men were made aware of the plan and had left the forest the day before. Since you had no knowledge of this treachery, you will not be punished. Thank you for your work.”

With that the men were dismissed and Zayn stepped forth from the wings of the throne room. “Harry…”

“Go, Zayn. Make the declaration in the town square that Niall and his lady in waiting are to be hanged. Tell all that they are to be present tomorrow for the execution. Let them all watch as their beloved Lord is hung for treason. Maybe it will serve as a reminder to those who plan to stand against me.”

——————

“Hear ye! Hear ye! It is proclaimed by King Harry of England, son of his majesty Geoff and brother of his majesty Liam, may their souls rest in peace, that when the sun reaches the highest point in the sky tomorrow that Lord Niall Horan and his lady in waiting, Eleanor Calder, shall be hanged for treason against the crown. All villagers must be present or they shall be punished.” Zayn read the proclamation aloud to the crowd and could feel his stomach turning to rocks inside him.

The murmurs among the people were ones of disbelief and outrage. Zayn’s eyes swept over the people gathered and locked gazes with a pair familiar blue orbs. He couldn’t quite place the maiden, but something about her seemed quite peculiar.

“My son!”

A shout broke Zayn from his staring match and he looked over to see Niall’s father doubled over as tears poured down his face.  
“Please! Save him! He has done nothing wrong! Please!”

“Oi! Shut him up!” The head guard yelled to one of many royal guards.

The guard nearest the man nodded and drew his sword. In one quick jab, Robert Horan was silenced and lay bleeding and dying in the town square.

Zayn looked back to the spot where he had met those blue eyes, but the maiden had vanished.

——————

Niall awoke to the sound of a door shutting loudly. He bolted up and winced in pain at the burning sensation that still flared in his lower body. He looked over and saw Eleanor smiling happily as she waltzed through the room.

“Eleanor? What is it? What day is it?”

The maiden turned in fright at the sound of a voice, but relaxed when she noticed that Niall had awakened. “Oh, Niall. You’ve slept for an entire day. Silly, boy. I figured you needed your rest though.”

Niall furrowed his brow. “Why are you so chipper? I figured you’d be more somber since I am to be hanged tomorrow.”

“Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I am to be hanged with you.” She said airily as if she wasn’t speaking of her own execution.

“What the hell did I miss?”

Eleanor giggled. “Well, the short of it all is that Josh came to see me yesterday shortly after you passed out. Harry and Zayn caught him, beat him within an inch of life, proclaimed that you and I are to be hung tomorrow, and then Josh and I…” She trailed off and could feel her face burning at the memory.

“Eleanor…”

She sighed. “I went to take care of him in the dungeon and well… I gave myself to him.”

Niall could feel his eyes growing wide. “That is against God! You have yet to even be married!”

“Since I am to die, I shall never be married. I think God would understand that.” She retorted.

Niall sighed. “I guess. I’m sorry you have to die with me.”

“Oh, please. I wouldn’t prefer to die any other way.”

——————

Zayn knelt at the altar in the small church and held his rosary tightly in his hands. He prayed that God would would forgive him of the lives that he was about to end. He knew that Harry had no right to end them, but to stand against the King would mean death for him.

Everything was in place. Niall was locked away in the highest tower in the castle and Master Sheeran had been shaved and was put in Niall’s royal robes and the hood of his cloak was pulled up so that no one would be able to tell that the Lord was actually an imposter.

Niall’s lady in waiting was dressed in her best grab. The deep blue of the material going nicely with her deep brown hair that was styled to perfection in ringlets that framed her face. She spent her last hours with Niall up in his tower and fussed over everything the boy would need until he was brought from hiding.

The Devine boy had been flogged the night before and was now chained and ready to be dragged to the gallows himself. He was a last resort if Louis didn’t fall for their Niall imposter. Surely the hanging of his right hand man would be enough to make Louis jump from the crowd.

Zayn looked up and spotted the maiden from yesterday in the town square. Her eyes bore into his and Zayn was caught once more in the swirling pools of grey-blue. The rich red of her dress was enticing and Zayn almost wished to run his fingers through the folds to feel the material that seemed so light. There was something so familiar about this girl…

“Louise! Come quickly! I need your help back here in the apse.” Friar Cowell called from the back of the church.

Louise, Zayn figured, tore her eyes from him and walked past him towards the man of God. Zayn reached out and grabbed at her wrist to stop her. “Excuse me. What, pray tell, would a man have to do to find himself in the good graces of your company?”

A soft smile lilted at the corners of her mouth. “My good sir, a man of your reputation would never find themselves in company with me. I do not wish to associate with liars and thieves. I wish only to find a man of gentle character and preferably a man that is willing to listen to all I say and not only be talking to me because of the level of attraction.”

Zayn floundered for a response.

“If you’ll excuse me. I must help Friar Cowell.”

——————

Eleanor walked to the window of the tower and looked up at the sky. Clouds were gathering quickly. The sun was nearing it’s peak and she knew that she would soon be collected and led to the village square to meet her fate.

“Eleanor?” Niall whispered from his small bed that Harry had so graciously granted be brought up for the boy. “We will see each other again… Right? Maybe not in this life, but in the one next. I am no clergyman, but I know that you have not yet had a chance to ask of repentance for your carnal sins.”

The girl moved to the side of his bed and sat next to him. “If Friar Cowell is allowed to offer pardon for our sins, I will not take it. To take his pardon would be telling Joshua that I regret every moment with him. I do not wish to show any repentance for a sin that I would gladly enjoy all over again.”

Niall smiled sadly. “I’ll see you in purgatory then.”

Eleanor wrapped her charge in her arms and started to cry softly. She knew that Niall would be safe. Harry would never be able to sign a paper condemning his own cousin to death. She just hoped that he would make it out of this whole mess with his heart intact.

A loud rapping on the door broke the moment and guards shoved the door open swiftly.

“Grab her.” The head guard commanded.

Eleanor stood and willing followed the men. She turned back to look at Niall once more. “I love you, Niall. Long live King Liam.”

——————

Louis had his mother’s shawl wrapped tightly around his hair and shoulders. The weather was taking a turn for the worse, but he knew he’d have to be present at the hangings. His quiver of arrows and his bow were hidden beneath the thick fabric of the head covering and he took a deep breath as Friar Cowell left him with his mother.

“Try not to do anything stupid, Lou. I can’t afford to lose you just yet.” Johanna whispered as the crowd pushed them forward.

“Don’t worry. I have a good feeling about today.” Louis whispered back.

Johanna went to respond, but the Sheriff of Nottingham was already speaking.

“It is proclaimed by King Harry of England, son of his majesty Geoff and brother of his majesty Liam, may their souls rest in peace, that Lord Niall Horan and his lady in waiting, Eleanor Calder, shall be hanged for treason against the crown. Let all who are gathered here bare witness to the punishment and know that harbouring or helping a traitor will result in your death.” Zayn took a deep breath before motioning for Friar Cowell to stand in front of the hooded figure of Niall.

“O most merciful Jesus, Lover of souls, I beseech Thee, by the agony of Thy most Sacred Heart, and by the sorrows of Thine Immaculate Mother, wash clean in the Thy Blood the sinners of the whole world who are to die this day. Remember most especially the soul I spiritually adopt with the intention of entrusting him to Thy Shepherd’s care: I beseech Thee for the grace to move this sinner, who is in danger of going to Hell, to repent. I ask this because of my trust in Thy great mercy. If it should please Thy Majesty to send me a suffering this day in exchange for the grace I ask for this soul, then, it, too, shall please me very much, and I thank Thee, Most Sweet Jesus, Shepherd and Lover of Souls; I thank Thee for this opportunity to give mercy in thanksgiving for all the mercies Thou hast shown me. Amen.” Friar Cowell placed his hand on the head of Eleanor and blessed her along with Niall.

Louis scoffed quietly.

“What? This isn’t the time for you to be questioning the church’s practices, Lou.” Charlotte whisper yelled.

“It’s not that. That’s not Niall in that robe.”

“What?”

“The figure is much too tall and broad to be Niall. And notice how his head is downcast. Niall would face death with his head held high and his eyes showing the contempt.”

“Why would they say that Niall was to die then?”

“To drag me out of hiding. It’s a trap and I walked right into it.” Louis quickly looked around to find a way to escape the crowd.

There was no exit.

Felicite took his hand. “Just stay, Lou. Close your eyes and don’t think about it. Niall is safe somewhere.”

“May God have mercy on your souls and guide you into His kingdom.” Zayn spoke and pulled the lever and the floor disappeared from beneath the figure’s feet. The shape twitched and choked for a few minutes before finally coming to a rest and hanging there limply.

Louis shut his eyes and turned away and tried not to listen to the innocent man dying because of him. Whoever it was, may God open His gates to him.

He quickly looked up at the sound of a woman’s crying.

“Eleanor Calder, you are to be hanged for treason. Do you repent of your actions?”

Eleanor.

This was the woman who had stolen Josh’s heart. She was going to be put to death all because of Louis. His fingers twitched as he wanted desperately to reach for his bow.

“Lou.” Charlotte grabbed his other hand and held them down.

Louis turned to her, tears fresh in his eyes. He couldn’t let this happen. “That’s Josh’s maiden. I cannot allow Harry to-”

“But you must.”

“I shall not repent. Every action that I have done in my life is exactly what I wished for and I would never cower away from my decisions.” She turned her head to the cart that had brought them and Louis could make out a third figure.

Josh.

Louis watched in horror as Zayn once again pulled the lever and sent the poor maiden pummeling to her death. To her credit, she made no noise and managed to still look defiant at the end.

“No! Eleanor! You bastard!” Louis heard Josh’s voice clearly and could see the guards dragging him onto the gallows’ platform.

“Joshua Devine, the right hand man of Louis Tomlinson.” The head guard shouted as he pushed the brunet to the floor.

Louis couldn’t waste time any longer. He pushed Charlotte and Felicite to the side, throwing his mother’s shawl with them. He grabbed at his bow and arrow and took aim at the head guard and fired. He smiled in satisfaction as the arrow struck right at the side of his neck and down he went.

Screams filled the air as the citizens went scattering and pushing their way out from the rogue.

“It’s me you want, Malik! Let him go!” He quickly pulled another arrow from his quiver and sent his arrow soaring straight into the chest of one the the guards holding onto Josh.

Zayn turned to see the woman in red from the church. Damn those eyes! He knew they looked familiar.

——————

Harry sat in his study looking at letters that his guards had managed to intercept from Liam to Louis. He sneered at the hopeful words of victory and the love that Liam still held for his people and his queen. It was sickening.

According to the letters, Liam would arrive back in Nottingham in two days time. He didn’t have much time to work with, but Harry knew that he would succeed. He never lost a battle and he didn’t intend to start now.

Screams pierced the relative silence from the streets and Harry leapt to his feet quickly. He ran to the window and watched as two of his guard fell to the arrow. He smirked.

Now the games truly begin.

——————

“Louis, I’m warning you. Stop now and Niall and Josh won’t be harmed.” Zayn yelled from his spot hovering over Josh. “Niall is hidden away in the castle, but if something goes wrong the guards have orders to kill him and display his body for all to see.”

Louis hesitated. He knew that the man they hung hadn’t been Niall, but without seeing where his lover was and knowing if he was truly in danger or not, he didn’t want to take a chance with his life. “What do you propose, Zayn? I lay down my bow and you lay down your sword and we talk about your surrender? I think that sounds fair enough.”

Zayn laughed. “Always the jester, Lou. You know as well as I do the things that King Harry is capable of. He won’t hesitate to kill Niall. He’s already broken the spirit of the boy.”

Louis could feel his brow furrow. “What do you mean he broke his spirit?”

Zayn ducked his head. “The Lord isn’t as pure and innocent as you think. Harry destroyed him, shattered him, crushed him…” The darker male trailed off realising exactly what he was taunting the outlaw with. “He took him and had his way with him. He’d never be able to lie with you now without thinking of his own cousin and the pain that was inflicted on him.”

The square grew silent as Louis listened to what his old friend was saying to him. He could hear the gasps and murmured prayers of his mother and sisters as they too figured out what Zayn was telling him.

“Where is he?” Louis barely managed to whisper.

“Turn yourself in, Louis. I’ll take you to him, but only if you turn yourself over to me and go without a fuss.”

Louis bowed his head in resignation and dropped his bow and arrow.

“No! Louis, please!” Charlotte screamed as guards surged forward and grabbed her brother and bound him.

One guard made his way towards the family and stopped in front of the eldest daughter. He raised his hand and brought it down on her. “Shut up, wench! Your brother deserves to hang for his crimes. Be grateful that the Sheriff is letting him live… For now.”

“Don’t touch him! You serve a man who gets pleasure from others’ pain. If anyone deserves to hang it’s him!” Charlotte spit at the guard.

Again, he slapped her. He grabbed her roughly and tossed her to the ground before unsheathing his sword and placing it at her chest.

“Higgins! Stand down!” Zayn yelled from the platform.

The guard straightened himself and looked over at his superior.

“She’s not worth the fight. We got we came for.” With that, Zayn picked Josh up and tossed him back into the cart that had carried him there and pushed Louis in behind him. He managed to grab Louis and whisper to him. “You have my word. Your family will not be hurt.”

Louis looked back at him and bowed his head in understanding and thanks.

Johanna held back her daughters as they tried to run after the procession heading towards the castle.

“Long live King Liam!”

——————

Niall could hear the shouts from the guards below his tower. It hurt to move from his bed, but he had to know who had returned. Did they spare Eleanor? Had King Liam come back in time to save his best friend?

Stumbling and crawling over to the window, he peered down and choked back the sobs that threatened to escape as he saw the one person he never wanted to see in this nest of evil.

Louis Tomlinson.

——————

“Harry! Harry, we did it! We caught Lou-” Zayn cut himself off mid sentence as he stormed triumphantly into Harry’s royal chambers and the moans became louder.

“Oh, your Highness! Yes!”

Zayn nearly threw up at the sounds of Lady Swift writhing in pleasure beneath the king.

Five minutes later, Lady Swift was blushing and tying up her corset as she left the room.

“Zayn! What news do you bring?” Harry smiled brightly as he lay across his bed, not even bothering to cover himself in the presence of his long time friend.

Heat flared up in Zayn’s face as he tried to divert his eyes from his friend’s nakedness. “Louis Tomlinson is in our custody. He came willingly and without much bloodshed. We lost a total of two men.”

“Excellent. He’ll hang at dawn. Simple, but effective.” He smiled in glee as he crossed his arms behind his head. “Everything is going according to plan, Zayn. Liam will return in two days times and my riders will be ready for him. They’ll meet him half a day’s journey out and dispose of him and whatever men he has left. England will be mine.”

Zayn shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as he continued to stare at the ground.

“Zayn?” Harry called, concern lacing his tone.

“Yes, my King?”

“Come lay with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to celebrate with you. Please. You are my only friend left.” Harry pleaded.

Reluctantly, the darker haired male climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Harry.

The curly haired man smiled before leaning over and pressing his lips against his best friend’s. “Thank you for doing all that I ever ask of you. I wish to reward you in the most pleasing way I know.”

Harry let his hands wander down to the front of Zayn’s trousers and began his reward.

——————

“King Liam, a friar comes riding. He bares the cross of God. Should we ask him his business or show him God’s mercy?”

Liam turned to see the older man dressed in the thick robes of a man in God’s service. “Bring him to me. I will speak with him.”

The rider dismounted and was quickly brought before the king. “King Liam, sire, I bring grave news.”

“Who are you and how do you know of these crusades?”

The hood was dropped from the robes and Liam took a quick intake of air. “Friar Cowell?”

The man ducked his head once in greeting. “My King, we have no time for pleasantries. I have ridden long and hard to alert you. Your brother, he is planning treason against you. He has already told the entire kingdom that you had fallen in battle years ago. In that time, he has taken so much from your people. And now he plans to execute the one man in your kingdom who knows the truth. Louis Tomlinson is to hang tomorrow at dawn. We must ride and ride hard to beat the sun. He cannot be put to death.”

Liam frowns as the men near him grow restless. They all had fought alongside Louis and knew how fiercely loyal the boy was. “We are still a two days ride. We would never make it in time.”

“Two days, yes. But I urge you to abandon camp and take your leave immediately. Even if it’s just you and a handful of men, once the royal guards catch sight of you they will listen.” Friar Cowell is begging at this point. “If you do not, Nottingham and your entire kingdom will be at an end.”

“Sire, you know your personal guard will ride with you. Louis was one of our own. We can endure a sleepless night to save him.”

Liam nods. “Onward to Nottingham.”

——————

Louis grunts heavily as his body makes contact with the stone floor of Harry’s throne room. The rocks below him are slippery with his blood and spit, but he still tries to struggle to his knees.

“I said stay down!” Harry’s voice seems so much louder as it bounces off the stone walls, reverberating in the air. He takes the whip from Zayn’s hands and brings it down hard across Louis’ back.

Louis falls once more, chest twinging in pain as it takes the brunt of his weight.

“Harry, maybe we should-“

The King whirls around time stare at his one and only loyal man. “We should what, Zayn? Let him be comfortable? Have him spread vile lies me and about a dead King returning from war? He needs to suffer. And so does the other traitor in this castle. Bring Niall here immediately.”

Louis stirs slowly. “Leave him out of this.”

“Still defending him?” Harry laughs manically. “He’s used, Louis. He’s damaged goods. He’ll never be your pure man again.” 

“He’s will always be pure. You may have defiled him physically, but his spirit will always be pure.” Louis spits out. Blood drips from his mouth onto the stone below.

The throne room doors are thrown open and Zayn emerges with a struggling Niall in tow.

“No! Zayn, let me go! I don’t want to be anywhere near that vile, disgusting, lying piece of-“

“Niall,” Harry’s voice is cold as he cuts off what his cousin was going to say. “I believe you know our guest- Louis Tomlinson.”

Niall’s eyes widen in horror as he sees his friend beaten and bleeding. “Lou...” He hurries to the man’s side, carefully dropping to his knees and laying a hand against his non-opened skin. “Why have you done this, Harry? He was your friend!”

“And now he tries to undermine me! Liam is dead! He spreads lies about the validity of my crown just so that he can take it himself! Think about it!” Harry’s face contorts into one of anger and hatred. “He never should have been our friend. A lowly, bastard commoner. He grew too comfortable with us and got a taste of what it could be like to actually be someone worth caring about. He used us to elevate his own status!”

“If that’s what you truly think, you don’t know him at all.” Niall’s voice is soft as he tries his best to hold onto his broken friend’s body. “A kind and good king would have mercy on his people. Instead, you’ve destroyed all hope and faith between you and your subjects.”

There’s a silence in the throne room that makes everyone uncomfortable.

Harry sighs heavily. “I really hate to be talked to like that. I can’t allow it to continue anymore. I hope you truly love him because dawn you both will hang.”

Zayn furrows his brows. “Harry, you can’t seriously-“

“Would you like to join them?” Harry turns angrily to stare to his only friend. “Don’t forget that you are just as much involved with faking Liam’s death as I am.”

Zayn stops. “Every decision I made was because you told me he wasn’t coming back. You promised... You promised we’d be okay.”

“And we will. Tomorrow we hang these traitors and then we stop Liam and his men tomorrow night. We will keep control.” Harry straightens the crown on his head and stalks off to take a seat on the throne. “Once we finally take complete control, we can and will have everything.”

Niall looks to Zayn. He can see the hesitation. “Zayn... Please...”

“I... I can’t.” Zayn says softly. He steps forward and pulls Niall to his feet. “I’ll take them both back to Niall’s chamber and leave them there till morning.”

Harry smiles smugly. “Yes. Please do.”

——————

Liam can feel the exhaustion rolling off of him and his men. They’ve pushed their horses as fast as they can and finally it seems as if their persistence has paid off. The glow of Nottingham can be seen in the distance and Liam knows they’ll make it in time.

He pulls up a bit and has his horse stop so he can come up with a plan with his men. “Sir Richards, how much farther do you think we are?”

“Few hours, my King. We will make it just as the sun cracks over the village.”

“We must ensure that Louis is spared. If I know my brother, he’ll make sure everyone in the village is present for the execution. There will be peasants everywhere, but we cannot harm them.” He sighs as he thinks about how best to save his friend. “Bows and arrows only. We’ll aim for everyone on the platform except for Louis and Harry. Should any other royal be present at the hanging, they too should not be harmed.”

“Yes, my King. We need to ride on. Time is against us if we delay any longer.”

Liam nods. “Right. Spread the order through the men and ride on.”

——————

Niall sits at Louis’ bedside, wiping at his friend’s brow with a damp cloth. He knew Harry could be vicious, but this was a whole new side to his cousin. “I can’t believe hens done this too you.”

Louis winces as he tries to shift to better see Niall. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse. Can’t think of anything right now, but...” he cracks a small smile. “I’m glad I got to see you once more. I thought that maybe you had sided with Harry.”

“Never,” Niall leans forward and presses his lips to Louis’ own. “He knows that there is nothing he could say that would ever make me hate you. Just as you told me in the orchards... I love you.”

Letting his eyes slip shut, Louis smiles happily. “I’ll find a way to make sure you won’t die tomorrow. He only needs to make an example of me. Killing you will only anger the people. He knows this. It’s why he couldn’t bring himself to actually make you hang this afternoon. And after Zayn’s men killed your father in the square... He can’t chance it.”

Niall grabs another wet cloth and dabs lightly at Louis’ wounds. He hesitates after Louis makes some whimpering noises, but he remembers Eleanor doing the same to him three days ago. “Do you really think he’d kill us? We used to all be such good friends.”

“Yes, well, he was right about me to an extant. I was a lowly bastard and I should never have been friends with you all. It breaks my heart to think that everyone has taken such a different path.” Louis brings a hand up, cradling Niall’s against his chest. “Let them go. I won’t be alive long enough for them to fester.”

“You always belonged with us. At least, you belonged with me.”

——————

Zayn follows Harry through the castle halls, pleading with him. “Please, Harry. I can’t send Niall to his death. Have anyone else pull the lever, but I can’t doom him like that. He has done nothing wrong except love the wrong person, something I can completely sympathise with.”

“And who have you so wantonly fallen in love with? Tell me their name and they will be in your bed within the hour.” Harry can feel his irritation with Zayn mounting the more the boy talks about sparing his cousin. “You have been nothing but loyal to me, Zayn. So please, just do this one last thing and never again will you be responsible for anything. I’ll knight a new sheriff and you can live comfortably here in the castle with me. Be with me till the end of my reign.”

Zayn sighs heavily and looks over at his king. “It’s you... I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Harry stops walking and blinks a few times before a dark look passes over his face. “That is not acceptable. I can’t... what we do behind closed doors is fine, but Zayn I am King. I have to produce an heir and you can’t give that to me.”

“But-“

“All I can give you is being my mistress. Whichever maiden I take as my Queen will always be my first priority though.” Harry shrugs and continues to walk away from his only remaining friend.

Zayn watches as Harry doesn’t even spare him a second look. He can feel his heart breaking a little, but being Harry’s secret is better than not being with him at all.

——————

A sharp rapping at the door wakes Niall from where he was sleeping in the chair next to Louis’ bed. He blinks the sleep from his eyes, noticing the light grey colour of the sky. He was going to die today.

He looks to Louis. The lad already looked half dead with beaten, bruised, and bloody he was from Harry last night. Niall couldn’t believe his cousin had been so cruel. “Louis, my love, we need to get dressed. It’s... it’s nearly morning.”

Louis stirs and wakes up to the sight of Niall’s blue eyes looking down at him. He smiles. “At least my final morning was waking up to see your eyes and hear your voice.”

Blushing, Niall leans in and kisses him. “Now get up. I will help you dress.”

They work slowly, trying not to jar Louis too much and aggravate any injury. Just as they finish getting him dressed, the door is pushed open.

Zayn stands there, unable to meet either of their eyes. “It’s time.”

——————

Louis winces as his hands are tied behind his back and he’s pushed up the steps of the hanging platform. He looks out over the town, catching the eyes of his mother and sisters. He smiles softly, trying to convey his regret and sadness at leaving them.

“Hear ye! Hear ye! It is proclaimed by King Harry of England, son of his majesty Geoff and brother of his majesty Liam, may their souls rest in peace, that Lord Niall Horan and the outlaw known as Louis Tomlinson be hanged for treason against the crown. Let this serve as a reminder to all who bare witness that crimes against the crown will not be tolerated and everyone, no matter their social standing, will be hanged.”

The crowd is silent, but Zayn can feel the rage and indignation rolling off of the villagers. He knew that the crowd would hate him and Harry for putting Niall through this. “The outlaw will hang first.”

Louis is pushed to the middle of the platform and Zayn puts the noose around his friend’s neck. “I’m sorry, Lou. I really am.”

Louis lets his eyes meet Zayn’s. “I don’t know what he’s promised you, but he’ll never deliver. He’s only in this for himself.”

“I know, but I really love him. I... I would do anything for him.” Zayn drops his gaze, unable to hold Louis’ eyes as the shame of the confession hits him.

“Zayn...” Louis’ anger melts away as he realised that Zayn feels the same about Harry as he does about Niall. “I forgive you. Love makes you do really unforgivable things, but as someone who loves deeply I understand.”

Zayn nods. “Thank you.” He steps away, calling for a priest.

“O most merciful Jesus, Lover of souls, I beseech Thee, by the agony of Thy most Sacred Heart, and by the sorrows of Thine Immaculate Mother, wash clean in the Thy Blood the sinners of the whole world who are to die this day. Remember most especially the soul I spiritually adopt with the intention of entrusting him to Thy Shepherd’s care: I beseech Thee for the grace to move this sinner, who is in danger of going to Hell, to repent. I ask this because of my trust in Thy great mercy. If it should please Thy Majesty to send me a suffering this day in exchange for the grace I ask for this soul, then, it, too, shall please me very much, and I thank Thee, Most Sweet Jesus, Shepherd and Lover of Souls; I thank Thee for this opportunity to give mercy in thanksgiving for all the mercies Thou hast shown me. Amen.”

Louis thanks the priest and steps forward to accept his fate.

There’s a loud neighing sound and the clatter of hooves that seems to take everyone by surprise.

Harry, who had been seated in the royal box, quickly stands and rushes to the edge of railing. “No... He’s early.”

The crowd parts to allow the handful of riders to the platform’s edge. The main rider dismounts and removes his helmet. A shocked gasp runs through the villagers.

“King Liam!”

Liam waves gracefully to his subjects before looking at his friend in the hangman’s noose. “In trouble again, Louis?”

A smirk appears on the man’s face. “You know me- always caught out in trouble. Didn’t expect your brother to be the one to finally cause my death though.”

“Zayn,” Liam seems agitated at even having to address his friend in this manner. “Let him go.”

“No!” Harry yells from his box. “Zayn, hang him!”

Zayn looks between his friends. He knows exactly who his heart will go with. He looks to Louis. “I’m sorry.” He reaches forward to drop his friend to his death.

There’s a quick sound of whizzing through the air before Zayn is struck in the heart with an arrow.

Liam turns quickly to see his right hand man with his bow. “Richards...”

“For the good of England.”

Harry grips the edge of the railing as he watches Zayn fall to the platform floor. His only friend, his only confidant, his only follower. “How dare you! You will hang for this!”

“Harold!” Liam turns to his brother. “You will be quiet this instant. You have lied to MY subjects. You have stolen from MY people. You have killed innocent people for your own pleasure. You will held to the harshest penalty. Death is too quick and too gracious for your crimes. I will asses your punishment after I have gathered all the facts.”

He turns to his men. “Bound him and throw him into the dungeon.”

——————

Niall smiles brightly as he leans in and presses his lips to Louis’. He wraps his arms around his lover’s neck. He rests their foreheads together. He honestly couldn’t be any happier.

Liam laughs as he watches his cousin take his first step towards happiness.

In the months since he’s returned, Liam had flung open the treasure vaults and given his subjects back the money Harry had taken from them. The villagers seemed to taken every shilling and put back into their village and Nottingham was growing.

Liam had charged Niall with heading back to Erie and making the country thrive. His cousin had refused unless Louis was by his side. After much deliberation, Liam had granted the request under the condition that Louis would rule by Niall’s side. It culminated in Liam blessing the two men’s union that very afternoon.

As for Harry, he was also being sent to Erie but as Niall and Louis’ servant. Liam had decided that the worst punishment for his brother was to wait hand and foot on the two men that brought down his reign. He had been stripped of his title and any power he had left.

Louis laughs and twirls his new partner around. He never thought that when he stormed into the throne room all that time ago, that he would end up here. His life has changed for the better. He has the love of his life, a title, and a whole world of adventure ahead of him.

——————

That is the true story of Nottingham and Sherwood Forest. The history books have forgotten true names and true events. They’ve left out the blood shed and pure agony that the men went through.

There’s only one thing left to say at the end of this tale.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
